The present technology relates to a field of technology relating to a display device. More specifically, the present technology relates to a field of technology in which an occurrence of uneven brightness on a display is suppressed by suppressing an occurrence of a shadow on a diffuser plate by providing a plate shaped unit which is formed in a transparent plate shape at a support pin holding the diffuser plate, and causing the plate shaped unit to face a light source which is in the shortest distance.
In a display device such as a television receiver, or a personal computer, a display which has a display surface on which an image is displayed, a light source which outputs light toward the display and configures a backlight, and a diffuser plate which diffuses light which is output from the light source, are provided.
In such a display device, light which is output is diffused by the diffuser plate, and input to a display. Since the light which is diffused by the diffuser plate is input to the display, an occurrence of uneven brightness on the display is suppressed.
In the above described display device, a plurality of support pins which hold the diffuser plate are arranged on the rear side of the diffuser plate (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-34956).
The support pin is attached to a back chassis or the like which is arranged on the rear side of the diffuser plate, and of which the tip end is able to be in contact with the rear surface of the diffuser plate. An optical distance from a light source to the diffuser plate is constantly maintained when deformation of the diffuser plate (bending) is suppressed, and the diffuser plate is held by the support pin, accordingly, it is possible to secure a good optical performance.
In addition, when the deformation of the diffuser plate is suppressed, and vibration in the front-back direction thereof is suppressed by the support pin, it is also possible to prevent an optical sheet which is located at the front side of the diffuser plate, or the display from being damaged.